Here Comes The Greek Tragedy
by xmltfndm
Summary: My character's strong, but my head is loose / Here comes the Greek tragedy. The heat was strong, humidity seeping out onto everything it could touch. Flames licked at the wood, a blur of red, orange and yellow dancing on the exhibit. It was a blazing inferno, a fire that cannot be tamed. The fire cackled, bursts of flames latching onto everyone's clothing. Including his brother.


Here Comes The Greek Tragedy

 **Summary: My character's strong, but my head is loose / Here comes the Greek tragedy | The heat was strong, humidity seeping out onto everything it could touch. Flames licked at the wood, a blur of red, orange and yellow dancing on the exhibit. It was a blazing inferno, a fire that cannot be tamed. The fire cackled, bursts of flames latching onto everyone's clothing. Including his brother.**

 **Note: Based off the song "Greek Tragedy" by The Wombats. This oneshot could cause trigger warnings such as self harm and suicide. Please read at your own will. A/N at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of the characters. All rights belong to Marvel and Disney. "Greek Tragedy" belongs to The Wombats.**

* * *

The heat was strong, humidity seeping out onto everything it could touch. Flames licked at the wood, a blur of red, orange and yellow dancing on the exhibit. It was a blazing inferno, a fire that cannot be tamed. The fire cackled, bursts of flame latching on everyone's clothing.

He, however, didn't think it would latch onto his brother.

After the alarms had wailed, the Hamada brothers rushed out to where the showcase was being held and greeted Hell, its warm flames daring both of them to enter the inferno. It was hypnotysing and Hiro shook his head to stop the lull of the fire.

He took a moment to realise that _his older brother was running headfirst in a blazing inferno_. He ran after him and managed to grip his arm, a pained shout telling him not to go inside an inferno. His brother only shrugged him away.

"Callaghan's in there - _someone has to help_."

Hiro may not have known the professor like Tadashi had or had shared the father-son bond he knew they had but he did know that his brother was an _idiot_ for considering the idea of running in a fire with no chance of making it out alive.

He stood numbly, staring after Tadashi's back. Hiro picked up his brother's cap that fell from his head while running inside, gripping it tightly, looking at the cap and the inferno and his feet worked for him.

He made a move to follow his brother inside, only to be thrown back by an incredible force that sent him crashing to the ground. The wind left his lungs, and upon impact, his body shook with tremors of pain that soon subsided into something numb.

But it also wasn't just vibrations of pain he felt - the disbelief, fear, and the emotional pain he felt washed over him in tidal waves, making his stomach churn. His heart constricted at the sudden thought, the possibility that the fourteen year old dreaded.

And then he yelled.

His name, muffled by the screams of the fire yet loud and clear as the booming voice of a monstrous nightmare. His ears perked up at the sound and turned his head back, angling himself on the floor. "Tadashi?"

"Hiro!" The voice was louder, more insistent, and he thought he heard loud banging over in the distance. "Hiro, where are you?"

 _I'm over here_ , he wanted to say. He panicked - _why didn't he say that?_ His brother was looking for him and he didn't want to be _found_?

"Hiro!" The banging wasn't in the distance anymore. It was in his ears, pounding insistently. He rose his eyebrow at the sound of a doorknob being turned - _there were no doors_.

"Hiro, please - open up."

There was blood on his arms and suddenly, he wasn't visioning the fire anymore. He saw white, white tiles covered in blood by his feet. He saw a glass mirror which was stained wet with water. A sink which was pooling in red liquid, staining black. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and suddenly, the pounding wasn't in his head anymore.

He greeted Death like an old friend.

* * *

 _Beep_.

"I'm sorry."

 _Beep_.

"I was supposed to protect you."

 _Beep_.

"I was supposed to fight the devils in your head. I was supposed to make you happy."

 _Beep_. _Beep_.

"I was supposed to be there for you."

 _Beep_. _Beep_.

"But I failed."

 _Beep_. _Beep_.

"I supposed to be there for _both_ of you."

 _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

 _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

"What - _how could I not see this?_ "

 _Beep_. _Beep_. _Beep_.

"I already lost them - _I can't lose you too_."

The line went dead. Doctors charged in, defibrillators in their hands. They barked out orders, nurses hurrying around the room in a panicked fashion. Aunt Cass' hands flew to her mouth, gasps leaving her.

Her brother and his wife died in a car crash, leaving her two nephews with her.

Her oldest nephew died in an inferno trying to save his professor.

Her youngest nephew commited suicide.

And suddenly, death didn't seem so scary.

* * *

 **A/N: well this turned out different than what i originally planned.**

 **i kinda wanted a happy ending back at the fire and then I'm Low On Gas And You Need A Jacket by Pierce the Veil came on so i kinda trashed the idea. yes, this is supposed to be based off Greek Tragedy but you know *shrugs casually***

 **i'm sorry for any trigger warnings in this. i tried to minimise each warning but this was all i could do. i apologise to everyone.**

 **i also got this idea from other people where hiro does something like this and tadashi's there to save him but then i thought "why not aunt cass" and just *_***

 **could you please your review?**

 **thanks for reading!**

 **xoxo**

 **\- xmltfndm**


End file.
